Lapsus
by Oggy-chan
Summary: Où un dérèglement du langage qui va bouleverser la vie d'un aristocrate blond platine et d'un maître des potions...


**Disclaimer**: Malheureusement, Lucius et Severus ne sont pas à moi...

**Rating**: M, pas pour rien... Donc les raclures comme homophobes et compagnie (oui, je ne les aime pas si ça ne se voit pas), on quitte tout de suite la page.

**Petite note de l'auteur**: ceci est ma première fanfic sur le beau monde de Harry Potter, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas (si les personnages sont OOC, si l'orthographe de certains mots, ou orthographe tout court d'ailleurs, laisse à désirer...). Je remercie tout particulièrement misaya67qui m'a donné de nouveau l'envie d'écrire et de publier grâce à ses superbes fanfics, et à ma meilleure amie (d'ailleurs, cette petit fic lui est dédicacée)...

**Autre petite note:** cela devait être un OS, mais je me suis un peu laissé emballée... Donc ce sera en deux parties, ou plus (le plus c'est si vous, chers lectrices [ou lecteurs?] souhaitez une relation plus longue et approfondie).

**Bonne lecture**!

* * *

><p>Ministère de la magie, 09h45.<p>

Lucius Malfoy marchait d'un pas qui se voulait conquérant vers la salle de réunion de l'administration. Aujourd'hui serait une **bonne** journée. Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un ordre. Sa journée serait **belle**, sans nuages, parfaite. Car toutes les journées de Lucius Malfoy se devaient d'être parfaites, comme lui. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Mais il avait comme un mauvais préssentiment, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout...

Tout avait commencé ce matin, dès le réveil. Il avait encore fait un de ces rêves érotiques bizarre et déroutant, et rien que ça le mettait en rogne. Mais, faisant fi de ce petit problème, Lucius reprit sa petite routine matinale qui se composait de différentes étapes longues et complexes, mais absolument nécessaire: s'étirer, laver son corps d'Appolon, s'admirer, s'occuper longuement de ses cheveux, s'admirer de nouveau, choisir ses habits avec le plus grand soin afin d'avoir -comme toujours- la classe et la distinction dû à son rang et enfin, s'admirer encore.

A 8h00 précise, il se dirigea vers sa salle à manger pour se faire servir son petit déjeuner royal. A 8h10, le courrier arriva. et c'est à ce moment là que sa journée se transforma en enfer. Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier et tomba sur un article qu'il n'aurait jamais, Ô grand jamais, dû lire. Arrivé au bout, il perdit un instant le contrôle de sa noble personne et sa cuillère retomba dans son bol dans un grand bruit. Son épouse releva alors les yeux de son magasine.

« -Tout va bien très cher?

-Oui oui. Que... Que vas tu faire de ta journée? »

Ravie que -pour une fois- il s'ocuppe d'elle, Narcissa ne releva pas le ton hésitant et légèrement tremblant de son mari.

« -Oh, je dois aller voir ma cousine. Tu sais, celle qui élève des perruches? Il semblerait que ces petits volatiles fassent fureur chez les jeunes... D'ailleurs je dois y aller. Souhaites-moi bonne chance, ma cousine est d'une excentricité assez... Déplacé devrais-je dire. »

Lucius n'avais écouté que d'une seule oreille le discours sans interêt de sa femme, c'est donc distraitement qu'il lui répondit, le contenu de l'article toujours en tête.

« -Bonne journée et bon bourage alors. »

Un blanc se fit dans son esprit. Il venait de dire... Bon bourage? Faite que sa femme soit aussi blonde a l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, faites qu'elle ne relève pas...

« -Merci, bonne journée à toi aussi. On se voit ce soir au dîner. et tant que j'y pense, pourrais-tu enmener Draco avec toi au ministère? Je sais qu'il est encore petit mais il doit retrouver un de ses amis... Blaise je crois. Sa mère s'occupera de lui tant que tu travailleras...

-Bien sûr. A ce soir. »

Tandis que Lucius remerciait encore Salazar de la soudaine surdité de Narcissa, cette dernière partit, le laissant seul avec ce maudit article...

L'article en question parlait de l'homosexualité chez les sorciers qui était -soit disant- en expension. Mais n'allez surtout pas vous imaginer des choses! Il n'était pas _gay_. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Il était un Malfoy digne de son nom, un sorcier bien sous (presque) tout les rapports. Il ne parlait jamais de... De sexe en société car il était noble et bien élevé. et il n'était pas gay. Non non non. et les rêves qu'il faisait ne signifiait rien, et cet article ne le perturbait absolument pas! Pas du tout. et pour le prouver, il allait de ce pas brûler cette infamie qui puait la débauche pure. Voilà.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lucius regarda la destruction de la Gazette d'un air neutre, son masque de noble coincé remit en place. Satisfait de son geste, il appela dérechef son fils et tout deux montèrent dans la voiture que le ministère leur avait gentillement fournit.

Et nous revoilà avec un Lucius marchant d'un pas vif et alerte (mais tout de même gracieux) vers les bureaux privés du ministre. Il retrouva ce dernier devant la porte de réunion, discutant avec un roturier sans intérêt. C'est donc sans auncune gêne qu'il congédia le-dit roturier d'un regard Malfoyien et entama la discussion avec cet abruti au chapeau melon, appelé plus communément Cornelius Fudge, minsitre de la magie, non-gay. Voilà: les grands sorciers comme Fudge et lui-même ne sont pas gay. Les gays, c'est les sang-de-bourbe. Les gays, c'est moche.

« -Bonjour monsieur le ministre, comment allez-vous?

-Ah Lucius! Vous êtes également en avance! Oh, pas si bien que ça vous savez... Ma femme n'arrête pas de me rabattre les oreilles avec ses cours d'astrologie, sa nouvelle passion. Soit-disant que les verseau auraient le plus mauvais caractère. D'ailleurs, de quel signe êtes-vous?

-Je suis verge. »

[...] Par Merlin. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'avait pas dit le mot... Le mot... Enfin _ce_ mot devant le ministre? Mais à quoi pensait-il? NON il ne pensait pas à ça! Lucius Malfoy ne pense JAMAIS à ça! C'est sa langue qui a fourché. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Il semblerait que même lui puisse faire quelques... Quel est ce mot familier pour désigner ce terme déjà? Ah oui, bourdes. Oui, bien que cela soit improbable, voir impossible, même Lucius Malfoy peut faire des bourdes.

« -Pardon je n'ai pas bien entendu, vous êtes?

-V**i**erge. Mon signe astrologique est v**i**erge. »

Au moins, le ministre de la magie avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire la sourde oreille. La conversation s'engagea ensuite sur d'autres sujets futiles, comme la potion qu'il devait donner à sa fille pour son acnée.

« -Pour être certain du résultat, j'ai demandé au professeur Snape de me la concocter. Il est un des meilleurs, c'est indéniable.

-En effet, Severus Snape est très... _Bon_ dans ce domaine. »

Bizarrement, les mots "Severus", "Snape" et "bon" inclus dans la même phrase firent un drôle d'effet sur l'ancien serpentard. Un effet étrange et pas du tout approprié à un aristocrate tel que lui. Un souvenir embarassant refit alors lentement surface, balayant touts les murs qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire pour oublier... Oublier la nuit où le jeune mangemort fraîchement arrivé dans leur rang avait faillit perdre la vie. C'était Lucius qui l'avait sauvé... Il avait transplané dans une planque, l'avait déshabillé et l'avait soigné. Sommairement certes, mais Snape était hors de danger, c'est tout ce qui importait. Ce dernier était en sous-vêtements, allongé sur le sol sal et inégal, dormant du sommeil du juste. et lui l'avait regardé durant de longues minutes, avant de se laisser envahir par le désir de ce corps maigre, bardé de légères cicatrices, par ces cheveux noirs tellement différents des siens, par ces lèvres fines...

Cette nuit là, Lucius Malfoy perdit la tête et fit une chose qui hanta son esprit de Sang-pur durant de longues années... Cette nuit là, il se masturba sur Severus Snape. L'innocent Severus Snape qui s'était retrouvé plein de sperme du noble avant que ce dernier ne se dépèche de le nettoyer et de fuir. Fuir loin de ce corps tentateur et infâme. A trop trainer avec des gens pas net, voilà ce qui arrivait. Parce que non, il en n'avait pas eu envie. C'était Snape qui lui avait jeté un sort, voilà tout. Lucius Malfoy n'était, n'est et ne serait _jamais_ gay.

Mais revenons à nos sorciers. Les membres de l'administration étaient arrivés et tout le petit monde était maintenant installé autour de la grande table de la réunion. Enfin réunion était un bien grand mot... Les sorciers parlaient beaucoup entre eux, et surtout pour ne rien dire. Ils étaient payés pour ne rien faire, alors autant en profiter et remettre à plus tard les problèmes importants...

« -Et moi je vous dit que nous ne devrions pas les laisser s'occuper de ça tout seuls, ces gobelins ne sont pas nets... »

« -Ce sont les canon de Chudley les meilleurs! Et ils le resteront alors ne commence pas à... »

« -Nous allons devoir licencier à Ste Mangouste, les blessés se font rares ces derniers temps... »

« -Mon arrière cousine aurait aperçus Sirius Black dans un pub pas loin d'ici... Tu sais ceux où les gentilles sorcières aiment les grosses baguettes... »

Blablablablabla...

Lucius lui n'écoutait pas vraiment. Perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il tentait d'oublier. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Tiens, il allait écrire! Il sortit donc une liasse de parchemins vierges afin de prendre des notes mais... Par Merlin, il avait oublié sa plume! Il se tourna vers son voisin de droite dans l'intention de lui en demander une...

« -Pouvez-vous me pénétrerPRETER votre plume je vous pris? »

Un sort. Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort. Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible!

Le voisin ne fit pas attention à lui -heureusement d'ailleurs- et lui tendit sa plume (une plume de sous qualité évidemment). Soupirant profondemment, Lucius tenta de se ressaisir. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui?

« -... D'ailleurs, nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'Albus Dumbledore risque de s'y présenter, n'est ce pas Sir Malfoy?

-Vous parlez des prochaines éréctions Rodolfus? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Dumbledore n'est pas le genre de... _Personnes_ à aimer parler d'inflation et du... Du cours du gallion, enfin tout ce genre de choses. Mais nous devons rester spermes et...

-Pardon, rester fermes non?

-C'est mot pour mot ce que j'ai dit. Nous devons donc rester FERMES et ne pas faiblir. Mais ceci n'est qu'une simple masturba... Constatation!

-Sir Malfoy vous... Vous allez bien?

-Oui bien sûr. _Pourquoi_ est ce que cela n'irait pas Rodolfus? »

Lucius regardait le pauvre Rodolfus d'un air glaciale et méprisant qui le fit se ratatiner sur son siège. Mais intérieurement... Malfoy était paniqué. Complètement paniqué. Les images d'un Severus blessé, presque nu, couvert de sang et de son... Par Salazar, pourquoi ces images venaient-elles le hanter aujourd'hui après tout ce temps? Jusque là il était bien parvenu à les oublier alors pourquoi?

Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, la réunion fut très longue et pénible pour notre pauvre petit noble. Les lapsus s'enchaînaient, et c'est après un mémorable: "ce fût une bonne anus pour notre service" que Lucius Malfoy fit un choix des plus raisonnable: il arrêta de parler.

C'est donc avec un soulagement plus qu'évident que l'aristocrate quitta la réunion vers 11heures, sous les regards étonnés de ses collègues. Son fils l'attendait devant la porte et, pour faire bonne figure, Lucius se força à sourire.

« -Vous avez l'air gai aujour...

-JE NE SUIS PAS GAY! »

Un très grand et long silence suivit sa déclaration hystérique. Draco devint livide: c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il voyait son père perdre son sang-froid... Celui-ci se dépécha de reprendre contenance et fit un signe agacé à son héritier.

« -Retournons au manoir. Allez, dépèches-toi Draco. »

C'est en silence qu'ils atteignirent la voiture. Mais arrivé à cette dernière...

« -Père, j'aimerais monter devant.

-Non Draco, nous en avons déjà discuté. Les _moldus_ montent devant. Nous sommes des Sang-pur, on se fait conduire.

-Mais j'aimerais au moins voir comment ça fait! Blaise arrêtes pas de me charrier avec ça! Juste une fois père! »

"Juste une fois, une dernière fois..." C'est la phrase exacte qui avait traversé son esprit après avoir déversé son... Hum sur Severus...

« -Grandis un peu Draco! Tu te baises et tu montres ton derrière, plus vite que ça!

-... Hein?

-Je... J'ai dit: tu te_ baisses_ et tu _montes à l'arrière_! Dépêches-toi! »

Il avait recommencé. Devant son fils. Allez, un bon coup de canne dans le dos de son cher bambin pour qu'il arrête de penser à **la** phrase et il montait enfin dans cette fichue voiture.

Encore une fois, le silence était de mise. Le fils ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi son père était si... Bizarre.

Le père lui... Pensait beaucoup trop pour son bien-être. C'est donc un sorcier torturé qui se hâta d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée, ou même pour le restant de ses jours, il ne savait pas encore... Il ne voulait pas sortir de son bureau et se couvrir de honte une fois de plus.

Mais quel était donc le sortiglège qui l'avait frappé? C'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et encore, c'était un doux euphémisme...

Car en plus de ces lapsus dégradants, son corps ainsi que son esprit étaient également pervertis! Son esprit n'avait de cesse de lui envoyer ces images.. Immondes et son corps réagissait d'une drôle de façons lorsque ces mots humiliants sortaient de sa bouche (qui était si distinguée hier encore)...

La journée passa lentement pour le sorcier qui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen d'érradiquer son problème. Problème qui venait de son souvenir... Détestable souvenir... Mais vers 20h00, il n'eut d'autre choix que de descendre dîner avec son fils et sa femme. Priant Merlin pour qu'aucun mot grossier ne fasse son apparition durant le repas, il se rendit à table et s'assit, se servant directement. Moins il parlera, mieux ce sera.

Mais sa chère et tendre épouse n'était pas de cet avis et voulut engager la conversation.

« -Alors mon chéri, comment va la bourse aujourd'hui? »

La sauce se répandit sur la nappe après que Lucius ait laissé tombé le plat. Il inspira profondémment.

« -Très. Bien. »

Un elfe se précipita pour nettoyer le bazar sur la table et repartit aussi sec, ravie de quitter l'atmosphère étrange qui rêgnait ce soir.

« -Et ta journée au ministère? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut qu'il se marie avec une pipelette pareille? Elle ne voyait pas qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler aujourd'hui?

« -Comme d'habitude. Une journée bananeBANALE! »

C'est à ce moment qu'il croisa le regard de Narcissa. Un regard suspicieux. Celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une maîtresse... Et quand elle avait ce regard, il pouvait être certain de vivre un enfer durant les prochains mois. La dernière fois elle avait carrément jeté un sort sur sa ceinture: si une femme y touchait, elle se retrouvait avec des doigts aussi gros et verts que ceux d'un troll. Comment il le savait? Et bien la femme du ministre était tombé et avait voulut se rattrapper à lui. Pauvre femme du ministre... Bizarrement il n'avait pas eu d'augmentation depuis ce jour.  
>Donc pour enrayer les plans machiavélique de sa femme, il fallait qu'il lui montre que tout allait bien. Et quand il allait bien, il parlait. ... Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le monde était contre lui?<p>

« -Sinon Narcissa, comment était cet... »

Ah, elle souriait. Lucius se rappela à ce moment-là du sourire que Severus avait lorsqu'il dormait... Petit sourire, mais grandes émotions...

« -... élevage de pénis? »

Oh, encore un long silence. Très lourd celui-là.

« -Ma cousine élève des perruches Lucius...

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

-Non tu as...

-Draco veux tu un de ces succulents... »

Succulent... La peau de Severus devait avoir un goût succulent...

« -Sodomie?

-Père ce... Ce sont des sa-la-mis, dans le plat.

-Oui, je sais. Donc tu en veux? »

Lançons-lui le regard: "si tu n'en prends pas un tout de suite tu peux dire adieu à TOUT ton héritage".

« -Oui oui bien sûr! Merci! »

Il l'avait vraiment bien élevé ce petit, qu'il en était fier!

Le repas continua dans le (devrais-je le dire?) silence le plus complet, même les couverts et les assiettes semblaient ne pas vouloir faire de bruit et déclencher le crise qui allait -quoi qu'il arrive- se déclencher... Et ça arriva rapidement, pile au moment du dessert. Car Lucius était très gourmand... C'était son seul défaut comme se plaisait à dire son père autrefois...

« -Lucius, repose ce sucre tout de suite! Le médicomage t'as conseillé d'arrêter, tu le sais! »

Arrêter... Si seulement il avait pût s'arrêter à temps avant de souiller le corps parfait de Severus cette nuit-là...

« -Je ne suis plus un enfant Narcissa et j'aime quand mon gland est sucé alors... »

...

« -PAR LES COUILLES DE SEVERUS! »

Un grand bruit succéda cette dernière phrase, le bruit d'une tête qui s'éclatait violemment sur une table. La tête de Lucius en l'occurence. Le choc fit tomber le pauvre flan à terre et en plus de cela il réussit à se planter la fourchette dans la main... Ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron...

Alors que son épouse s'apprétait à parler, Malfoy senior se leva et la coupa.

« -Je vais voir Severus, je ne sais pas si je rentrerais ce soir. Je vous lèche à vos... Oh pis merde. »

Un elfe de maison fit un arrêt cardiaque, Draco faillit mourir étouffer par du jus de citrouille et Narcissa perdit connaissance. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Lucius Malfoy venait de dire... Il venait de dire... Merde. Vous devez penser que ce n'est rien, mais accumulé à tout ce qu'il s'était dit depuis le début du dîner, ce petit mot sortant de la bouche d'un Malfoy, c'était... Pire que tout.

C'est donc d'un pas résolut (et en tenant sa main blessée) que Lucius Malfoy sortit du manoir et transplana à Poudlard où il était certain de trouver le maître des potions, maître qui chamboulait tout son petit monde depuis ce matin. Où peut-être avant, rien n'était sûr...

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? La suite sûrement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ou de celle d'après, ça dépendra de mon temps libre... Merci d'avoir lu!<p> 


End file.
